Life in the big Arkham City
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: The Sequel to Deadpool Goes to Arkham, now after one year from the events of the asylum Wade has set his sights on adventure, romance, and chimichangs! Special Guest will make an appearance that were not part of Arkham City, would possibly be Wade/Harley or Wade/DC Babes harem haven't decided which one yet.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes**

**Well folks this is it, the moment that you been waiting for, the second part of the Deadpool Arkham series is here, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first story and hope you would enjoy of Deadpool awesomeness in this one.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Prologue: Grand Tour

Looking down through the window glass was a man in his mid-forty's that wore a white lab coat, black leather gloves and boots, he also was bald headed with a beard that start from his sideburns all the way under his chin, and finally he wore a pair of glasses as the man was looking down from high above within the top of a tower building. Below him was the old part of Gotham City that had walls surrounded around that cut off from the rest of Gotham as a military dressed man approached him with the word "Tyger" onto the back of his uniform.

"Sir, Alpha Team has located the target, they are ready and awaiting orders right now" the military dressed man said as Professor Hugo Strange would continue staring down the window with his hands folded behind his back.

"Very good Captain tell your men that they are clear to go, remember I want him brought in alive" Strange said without turning around as the Captain could only salute to him before turning around and walking away while he took out a radio and pressed the button to speak through to tell his men that the light was green and that they can move in to secure the target. Strange continues to look down at the downtown part of the city with a small smile on his lips as he was able to look over the walls where a press conference was being held ,_" I believe it is time that we welcome you to Arkham City..Mr. Wayne" _ The Professor thought to himself.

Deadpools Apartment

Inside in one of the apartment rooms we find our favorite Merc with the Mouth laying down on the old couch with his eyelids closed and making snoring noise as he was asleep while having the TV on showing Bruce Wayne on the screen, however Wade was un-aware of everything that's going on outside such as gun shots and fight's between a gang war that was happening as he was in his own little dream world.

**"Geez how can he sleep through with this much noise?"**

**"Well after that last three mercenary job s without sleep it's no wonder that he's sleeping in"**

As the two inner voices of Deadpool continue to have a conversation the sleeping mercenary had start talking in his sleep," that's right Harley take it off nice and slowly…..sslllooowwlllyyy" Wade spoke in his sleep as the two inner voices stopped what they were talking about.

**"Oh oh were about to finally get lucky"**

**"Wait a minute isn't this abit familiar? Like a bad ending to the dream?"**

**"….Gah! your right, hey wake up already!"**

The sudden scream from his inner voice caused Wade to jump up from his couch in surprise making him wide awake now,"…dude what the hell is your problem? I was having a very good dream" Wade asked out loud to them.

**"Which would of ended badly if you had continue like last time"**

Wade thought about what he said for a moment as he tried to remember what the inner voice was saying," so if I had continue…..ok your right it's best that I not think about it" Wade said as he hop off the couch and stretches out abit with a yawn until he notice the readers,"….oh fuck is it that time for our new story already?" Wade asked.

**"Huh? I never thought of that, I thought they were just some creepy stalkers at first"**

**"Then that means that the Author has started our story already, best get to work now"**

**"Oh yeah like tell them about our time here in this universe"**

"Yeah that doesn't sound too bad to me" Wade said as he coughs a little before turning to the readers," hi folks so glad that your reading the sequel to my awesome story starring yours truly, now I've been in this dimension for over a year now and let me tell you it is fucking awesome I got my own place" Wade explained as he showed the readers around his apartment abit as it looked the same like his old apartment," and yes it is exactly the same apartment that you visit if you played my awesome game before on the first level, though I do kind of miss my dog Mr. Shogums" Wade told the viewers.

**"How about telling them some of the interesting people we met that remind us of some of the people we use to know"**

"Your right, as you can see…." Wade paused a moment as he digs into one of his pouches till he pulled out a bunch of pictures in his hand," I've met some of the people that reminds me of some of the folks I knew back home…like Green Arrow for example who is possible an alter version of Hawkeye, then there's…..Dr. Fate obviously someone that reminds me of Dr. Strange, let's see here…ah ha here's someone that might fit in with boy scouts like Captain America around here he's known as the man of steel Superman, I actually took a job under employment from his nemesis by a guy named Lex Luthor but I'll tell you what he looks like a skinny version of Wilson Fisk to me, and….oh of course there's Batman that reminds me of my good old buddy Wolverine except he doesn't call me bub all the time, alright who else is there" Wade was about to continue till his other Inner voice spoke up.

**"Oh you are taking too long with the names, what about the important ones?"**

After pausing to think for a moment Deadpool suddenly threw the rest of the photo's into the air as they floated down onto the floor," oh shit your absolutely right, you see folk while all this characters are a little good what I enjoy most of this universe of all is all the hot chicks here, now I've already met Harley and Ivy which both are hot but during my time here I've gotten to know many more hot chicks, let's start with the ones I know well starting with the heroines" Wade explained as he would a projector out and insert a film inside as he starts playing the sets as the first image pulled up.

"First up on the list Wonder Woman a princess from a Island full of hot Amazon chicks from what I could remember, haven't found it yet but I'm still searching but let's move along" Wade said as he click the next image," now here's someone that might give Ms. Marvel a run for her money this lovely blonde here is Black Canary, from what I could understand I think she has some sort of sonic voice power hehe I wonder how she would sound in bed" Deadpool would say with a small laugh before clicking on the next image showing another blonde girl in matching uniform like Superman's," ah remember about when I talk about the man of steel? Where here's his cousin Supergirl a heroine that has equally powers like Superman himself, super hot if you ask me" Wade would say before moving on to the next one," now I'm not sure if magic is real or not but I would believe anything with this lovely magician girl Zatanna, she use's some magic spells from saying words backwards I believe but I wouldn't mind if she put a little spell on me" he said as he pulled up a next image showing another heroine up," ah one of my favorite ones the lovely sorceress Raven, she some sort of half demon woman that has a demon lord for a father but she can be in my book of hot chicks, she almost looks like Death to me" Wade said as he stopped the projector for a moment to take the film out," well that's so far of who I met in my line of work, now let me show you another of the villainess that I once work with on mercenary stuff" Wade said as he inserts the other film.

**"Does he keep all the files on these women?"**

**"Of course how else are we gonna bed a hot chick without information first?"**

**"Good point, still this is enjoyable"**

Wade had gotten the next film inside as he press the play button as the first image pops up," now this one I can deal with pink stuff, Star Sapphire I once work with her before though not really sure what it was about but we were both in for the money plus she's got a nice ass on her" Wade said before hitting the button to show the next image," now this one could possibly a female version Electro, Livewire is the type of girl that could give you want to rock and roll with, or it was something that she enjoys with but still I would totally hit that" Wade explained as he went onto the next image," ah now this one is a real treat she's the real definition of smoking hot babe in my book, Volcana may not had appeared in the DC comics but she's defiantly in my book of hot babes, hehe I said hot" Wade said as he was about to switch to the next image till the door bell rang causing him to let out a frustrated groan," oh what now?" he asked before turning the projector off and walking towards the front door.

**"Oh who could that be that would interrupt this very important part?"**

**"Possibly some salesmen that's trying to sell out cheap watches and junk"**

As Wade grabbed the door knob and twist it to open he started speaking," this better now be some girl scout trying to see me cookies" Wade said as he open the door wide open only to come face to face with over dozens of assault rifles pointing straight at him as Deadpool could see they were well dressed in military gear as the brand said "Tyger Guard" on their uniforms as Wade was silences for a moment before speaking," I don't suppose you're here to borrow some sugar right?" Wade asked them.

Prologue end

**Authors Notes**

**DDK here, that's the end of the prologue there and I hope you enjoyed it, now I know that there's like more list of DC babes I've just list down one of my favorite ones that Deadpool meets so far during his time in the DC Universe.**

**Alright gonna start working on the next chapter now, DDK out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**Well folks this is it, the moment that you been waiting for, the second part of the Deadpool Arkham series is here, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first story and hope you would enjoy of Deadpool awesomeness in this one.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests

Deadpool stared at the Tyger guards that were pointing firearms at him as he raise both of his hands up," now fellows come on now is this about the time where I glue into the city fountain once? Look on the bright side…least you got something to stick to hahahahaha!" Wade started laughing at first till he stopped when he heard the sounds of guns clicking coming from the guards getting ready to fire,"…man I hate it when people can't take a joke" Wade would say out loud before he back flip away and over his couch to use as cover when the Tyger guards started firing bullets at him then at the couch that he was using for cover.

**"Who in the world are these guys?"**

_"a bunch of assholes that can't take a joke"_ Wade thought his answer while still keeping his head down.

**"Don't we have any weapons nearby?"**

_"Are you forgetting who you're talking to? There's guns everywhere in my apartment"_ Wade thought as he lifted one of the cushions of his couch up to reveal a couple of mini-smg's as he grabbed both guns then get from cover while still being under fire," hey stop trashing my apartment assholes!" Deadpool shouted before aiming both guns in his hands as he starts firing back with his smg's forcing the guards to fall back for cover.

**"We need to get our gear and leave right now"**

**"Can't we just charge and cut them apart? We have a healing factor"**

**"Even if we can do that these aren't normal guards, more like trained military force that would likely overwhelm us"**

"A fuck this is bullshit alright we'll go it your way for now" Wade said while he was reloading, in truth he was running low on ammo now and his gear is in his bedroom, so with a quick mad dash and firing his guns Wade ran straight to his bedroom and dived inside before kicking the door shut and locked.

Once he was inside Wade quickly went to the armory on the far side of the room where he kept his guns, blades, and everything he needed that looked like it was enough to start a small war as he strapped his teleportation belt around his waist," still sucks that teleporting isn't my power as well" Wade said as he heard a loud bang coming from his door as the assholes were trying to break it down as he grabbed both of his katanas and sheathed them to his back before grabbing two of his pistols and place them in his hostlers that were strapped to his thighs.

**"That door is not gonna hold"**

**"Quick the frag grenades"**

Nodding Wade quickly grabbed one of his grenades just as soon as the door busted down as Wade turned and pulled the pin out from the grenade," eat this motherfuckers!" Wade yelled as he thrown the object that was in his hand that the Tyger guards notice that it was a pin that he threw before looking up to see that Wade still had the grenade in his hand as then quickly turned around and ran off," Yeah that's right run away you bunch of dickhead mother- " Wade was silence in a pause as he notice the pin now that he just threw before looking down at his hand to see he was still holding the grenade," oh fuck m- *BOOM!" the grenade was set off in a large explosion as it sent Deadpool flying out the window as he screamed through the air for about a minute till he landed onto of a roof of a random building.

Getting up slowly Wade's entire body was steaming due to the explosion before he turn to face the Author," hey Author what the fuck was that for? Throwing the fucking pin first while still holding an armed grenade? Who does that kind of shit I'm lucky enough to have a fucking healing factor" Wade said as he stretch out his body to get the bones back in place before checking the way he came from as he saw that the room to his apartment was on fire," oh that's just fucking great, all my stuff was in there and I just got settled in too…what the hell? Those walls weren't there before" Wade said as he looked at the prison walls that surrounded the city with a giant tower right at the center.

**"Remember the time when you said you wouldn't be ended up in a prison?"**

**"Oh don't tell me that were…."**

"Inside of a prison yeah and it's city size too by the looks of it" Deadpool said as he walked over to the ledge of the building as he looked down to the street level to see men wearing prison jumpsuits holding objects that were used as weapons like baseball bats.

**"Wait take a look to your left first then your right and tell me you notice something different"**

Deadpool did as his inner voice instructed as he look left first to see some men were on the roof top holding rifles in their hands then he would look right to see some more thugs down below on the street as well,"….yeah I can see what you mean, their convict but these chumps look like they're from a different group or gang, and those guys over there on the right….those look like that guy we borrowed two million dollar from" Wade said as he looked down at Two-Face thugs.

**"And judging from the uniform from those men on the left they looked to have some sort of bird signal on their uniforms"**

**"Guys look behind us at the far distance"**

Deadpool turned around to see another group of three thugs on the roof tops at a far distance that he couldn't see clear so he used his teleportation to transfer himself onto a different roof top closer then hide behind a large air vent that was on the roof as Wade peek his head out,"….is that?" Wade asked as the thugs looked like they were dressed in clown costumes.

**"One of Jokers thugs?**

**"Then if he's here that means"**

"then that means Harley must be here as well" Deadpool said as he suddenly drop to the ground as he slowly starts crawling forward towards the group while staying out of sight.

**"What are you doing?"**

_"Shh I'm trying to listen in"_ Wade thought as he remain still on the ground as he listen in on the three's conversation," so where did Quinn go anyways?" one thug asked," back to her sickly ill boyfriend at the Steel Mill, I guess the rumors are true the Jokers dying" another thug said," so if he's dead then that would mean Quinn would up for grabs right?" the third thug asked with a small chuckle," none of you assholes that's for sure" the sudden fourth voice caused all three thugs to turn around only for two of them to get their throats slit by Wade's katanas before he stabbed both of them into the last thugs gut as he was the third one that made the comment about Harley as Wade lifted him up with his blades then toss the thug over his shoulder with them as the thug was thrown off from the roof and fallen to his death.

As soon as the thugs were now dead Wade would sheath both of his katanas back while walking towards where Industrial District was as it looked like an abandoned amusement park," so the Joker is dying huh? Strange I've always thought it would be me that be the one to end his life….but hey maybe I can just by ending his pain and suffering" Wade said out loud.

**"Those three chumps said something about a Steel Mill right?"**

**"Yes and it would seem that's where the Joker is holding out along with Harley"**

"Well dying or not there are a lot of things a man would do something fucking insane when he knows his life is at an end, but right now all I want to do is make sure Harley is alright and I don't care how many of those clown goon motherfuckers I have to get through, were going there right now" Wade said as he continue looking on ahead at the district as he could hear Jokers laughs echoing through the air coming from it,_" Just hang on Harley just for a little longer, you'll see me again soon" _ Wade thought before he jumped up into the air and teleported himself into the district.

Wonder Tower

Hugo Strange was looking down at Arkham City as he just watched as the top of the church had blown up and could see that Batman was gliding through the air as Strange let a small smile on his face as the same Tyger Guard Captain stood behind him in attention," Alpha team had done a good job in capturing Bruce Wayne Captain, well done but what of Bravo? Had they been successful into capturing Deadpool?" Hugo asked as the Captain lowered his head.

"No sir before they had the chance they were forced to fall back when the target pulled a grenade out" the captain reported from what his men told him.

"Ah a shame it would have been interesting to have him as one of my patients, very well then as of right now the inmate prisoner known as Deadpool is to be terminated" Strange instructed the captain.

"Shall I informed Deadshot to add him to the list sir?" the Captain asked but Hugo shook his head.

"No need he's already on a tight schedule, I want you to bring**_ him_** to my office as soon as you can" Professor ordered as the Captain seemed to tense a little but held his own ground, "Sir…you don't mea-" the Captain didn't finished as Strange interrupted him," do not test my patients Captain, I've gave you and order and I expect you to follow it" he would say as the Captain could only salute to him before leaving the room.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Well there goes the first chapter of the story, so this time instead of hunting Joker like the first story he's on the search for Harley, so tune in for the next chapter as Deadpool would enter the heart of the Joker's base.**

**Later ya'll DDK out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

**Ok I've been thinking a lot lately of deciding to make Deadpool having a harem and I might just do that because Deadpool is awesome ,but for the moment now focus on the main girl that I pair him up in this story and will try to work my way to adding one of the other girls later.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 2: It's getting hot in here…literally

Deadpool was crouching low on top of a large metal pipe that lead towards what looked like a factory as he was looking at the front entrance to see a bunch of armed Joker thugs guarding the place," let's see here…a bunch of armed clown assholes at the front entrance: check, clown face materials hanging all over the factory: check, echoing laughter of the main clown asshole known as Joker coming from the factory: check, well it looks like we found the right place now how do we get inside?" Wade asked himself.

**"Should we try charging through the front doors?"**

"Nah too obvious and too easy there's gotta be another way besides that, something stupid, something dangerous, something fucking awesome" Wade answered.

**"Going through the main hot boiling chimney?"**

Wade would look up to see a large towering chimney that stood at the roof of the Steel Mill factory," Eureka! That's exactly what I'll do!" Deadpool said in excitement as he teleport his way up to the top of the smoking chimney before standing on the ledge and looking down to see a boiling orange lava pit at the bottom within the chimney," shit that looks hot…and I mean the heating kind not that sexual attraction type, oh I almost forgot!" Wade said before digging into one of his pouches before pulling out a Santa's hat and fake beard before putting them on," don't ask me why readers I know it's almost fall, it's just you never know when you're about to go into a chimney in your life's that you would get this opportunity" Wade spoke to the readers.

**"Though if it's the kind that were about to jump in its best to leave this to the professionals like us"**

**"Unless you like to get burned that is"**

"Look out folks, Santa Deadpools coming to town!" Wade shouted before jumping into the chimney in a cannon ball position then begins falling down all the way towards the lava pool until he saw a line rope coming up that he reached his hand out in time to grab the rope however the sudden shook on his body caused his hat and beard to fall off and Wade watch both burned to ashes in mid air because of the hot steam coming from the pit. Right now he was feeling the massive heat wave running against his body while holding onto the tight rope," Holy shit it's hot in here, it's like five hundred degree's" Wade said.

**"It feels like over five hundred if we stay here too long"**

**"Oh man even I can feel the heat in here"**

Wade could see that there were opening pathways within the walls of the main chimney he was in as he swung himself from the tight rope and landed in one until he realized that he was closer to the bottom pit and it was hotter from where he stood than from where he was hanging before," oh shit it's hot..hot hot hot hot hot!" Wade shouted while hopping onto his feet rapidly from feeling them getting burned as he quickly finds a way out until he fell through a hole in the floor that lead to a small tunnel way enough for him to crawl through," well the good news is that it's not as hot in here as it was back there, but I'm still feeling slight burned" Wade said as he crouch down and began walking through the small cramped tunnel.

**"Now where do you suppose were at now? Are we inside?"**

**"I'm going have to say yes to the fact that were inside but as to where exactly I'm uncertain"**

_"Yeah but I'm starting to think that the front door would have been better, It's very tight in here than I that"_ Wade thought as he continues to walk through the small cramped tunnel till he was right under the loading bay area of the Steel Mill where a group of Joker's thugs had gathered around as Deadpool managed to find a spot where he could see two thugs having a conversation about Joker possibly not gonna make it or finding a cure in time but Wade hardly paid them any attention and decided to move on to the next spot where he could see better,_" man this is confusing, I'm hearing that Joker is either dying or that this is some plan of making everyone think that he is, somebody better make up their damn minds before…hold up a moment" _Wade thought as he remained in the spot he was in.

**"What? What do you see?"**

**"Yes I'm curious as well, what is it?"**

Right above from where the crowd stood with both doors open that lead to some office stood the one target that Wade had been looking for was Harley Quinn herself giving out some speech to the Joker thugs below her, and from where Deadpool could see that she was wearing a different yet hotter outfit than her last one when he last remembered, from a hot nurse to a sexy biker chick look.

**"Oh shit she's even sexier than before!"**

**"I would normal suggest to focus on what she is saying…but with someone as hot as her it's hard to concentrate in a good way"**

Wade would continue admiring Harley's looks while she was making some speech about some snowman and that she wanted the thugs to go out and bringing to the Steel Mill that Wade didn't understand until he notice that the group of Jokers goons started leaving by running through the open front doors and saw that it closed shut leaving no one else that was inside the loading bay,_" now's my chance!"_ Wade thought to himself. When Harley saw that the room below her was empty now she was about to turn around and check on Joker until she heard a loud banging sound that caused her to quickly turn around and saw that Deadpool was down below with both of his arms wide open while looking up at her," Honey I'm home! Did you miss me?" Wade asked while Harley let out a shocking gasp in surprise to seeing him, just before she could say anything both could hear Jokers voice coming from within the office behind the blonde woman," Harley?!".

Harley turned around to look behind her with her fist closed to her lips as she was unsure of what to do as she looked back at Deadpool for a moment before turning back around," coming Mr. J!" she shouted before quickly heading back inside and closing the doors shut leaving Deadpool down there still staring up at the closed door with his arms still out wide open until he slowly lowered his arms down," what the hell was that about?" Wade asked out loud.

**"Doesn't she remember us at all?"**

**"No she did remember us but the way she looked it looked like she was hesitating, like making a difficult choice of some sort"**

"Whatever the hell it is I'll bet it has something to do with an asshole name Joker" Wade said as he teleported himself to the front door to the office then kicks it open with his foot as the inside of the office was dark with the only light inside was from moonlight coming from the windows as Wade step inside slowly. Within the room he could hear small sounds of beeping noise and some oxygen breathing coming from his left side as he turned and see that there were medical equipment such as heart monitors and oxygen tanks that were standing beside a chair with a figure sitting down on it with a oxygen mask over the face but even in the dark Deadpool can tell that the figures body was match in shape with Jokers as he slowly walked up to him.

**"Something doesn't feel right about this scene at all"**

**"Oh what are you talking about? It's Joker sitting right there all helpless with a bunch of medical equipment, guess the rumors were true"**

"Joker? Hey there chuckles it's me Deadpool remember? We met back at the asylum a year ago, both of us turning into monsters an how I kicked your ass" Wade explained as he got closer to the sick clown that sat still in his chair," right even I wouldn't want to talk about it if it was my ass that got kick so let's get down to the present time, see I heard that there's rumors that your badly ill and might not make it so…" Wade paused for a moment before drawing one of his pistols out and aiming it at Joker," why don't I make it all go away with a single bullet to the head and make you feel better, how's that sound buddy?" Deadpool asked while still aiming his gun at Joker. For a moment nothing happened till Joker shoulders started shaking abit until slowly he started making low coughing sounds with light laughing abit then his laughter grew more as Deadpool was looking at him strangely,_" ok now I'm the one getting the bad feeling about this" _ Wade thought till," Surprise!" a familiar voice belonging to Jokers called from behind and before Wade knew it someone had jumped onto his back ,causing him to drop his gun, and slapped a oxygen mask over his face that sprayed some sort of gas to Wade's face before he threw the person off of him then fell onto both his knee's and cough up from the gas he was breathing.

Then suddenly whatever the gas was had caused Wade's vision to become blurry as he heard Joker speak," hahaha ah Deadpool my boy I thank you for testing out my fake Joker trick for Batman" he heard the clown spoke till Wade notice someone was now standing in front of him as he looked up to see that Harley stood there with a baseball bat laying over her shoulder while she was holding it in her hand," Harley?" Wade said with a slight weak voice because of the gas as Harley only gave him a sad frown on her lips before mouthing something until she swung the bat against Deadpools head and knocked him to the floor.

Before Wade's world was faded into darkness of passing out he kept remembering Harley's lip movements to him as he realized what she now said before smacking him with the bat to his head,_" I'm sorry"_ were her silent words he made out of what she said before Wade's vision went black.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes**

**Ok folks I'm not sure that the titan poison would work on Deadpool because of his healing factor so I have another idea, and yes Batman is in this story however he's not the main focus at this time but he would pop in later chapter or two.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 3: Jokers failed plan

Wade was chained down onto a wheel chair he was sitting on as he was still out cold until a voice was heard that caused him to stir," rise and shine Deadpool" Joker spoke before Wade felt a hard slap onto his face that caused him to wake up just to look at the condition of what Jokers appearance was as the clowns skin look like it was breaking apart," Ah! Shit man when I first woke up I didn't want to see something as ugly as that, you know some skin cream should help cover those up" Wade said to the sick looking clown who cough a little bit before speaking.

"Oh real funny, in fact it would have been funny if I was laughing but as you can see I'm not" Joker said before pausing for a moment to turn to the side and cough against his hand before he continue speaking," after all this is partly your fault that I'm in this condition" Joker added as Wade only stared at him blankly.

"….what you talking about Chuckles? How is you getting sick is my fault exactly?" Deadpool asked him.

**"I don't seem to remember exactly what we did, we haven't seen him since last year"**

**"Yeah and even if we did we would of remembered it"**

However Wade's answer was ignored as Joker waved his hand off before speaking," how is not important, what happens right now does you see I don't want to kill you no quite the opposite I want to hire you" Joker stated that left Deadpool even more confused.

"Say what now?" Wade asked

**"Huh?"**

**"Did I hear him correctly?"**

"Why the fuck should I be working for you?" Wade asked as he watch Joker laugh abit before coughing once again before answering him.

"Well first of all I can't kill you even if I REALLY wanted to but given that your reputation as "the man who can't die" that option is out of the window, secondly you're a freelance mercenary for hire after all I can have you working for me for once" Joker explained until Deadpool would interrupt him.

"Fuck that, there's no way in fucking hell that I would be working for a clown asshole like you in a long time, and nothing of any price you claim is gonna change my mind" Wade would explained to the clown.

**"Yeah why should we be working for him when we can just kill him instead"**

**"Out of all the worse clients we had in the past none of them would be worse than Joker"**

However from Deadpools explanation he could see that Jokers sick grinning smile form onto his face," Oh really? Not even if it means to saving someone's life?" as Joker asked his question Wade could hear someone else coughing right behind Joker as he tilt his head to the side to see that Harley was standing behind the clown asshole the whole time but she was facing away from them with her hand covering over her mouth as she continued coughing against it violently.

After seeing Harley coughing Wade turn his attention back to Joker as he gave out a hard glare as best he could from behind his mask," what the fuck did you do?" Wade asked with an anger tone in his voice that caused Joker to laugh a little.

"Well now that I got your attention let me explain to you what's happening" Joker said as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down next to Wade before taking out a vial of blood then starts talking once more," you see it all started when a man had fell into a tank of acid once many years ago that change his life forever by becoming the world's newest savior in history by spreading laughs and smiles everywhere he goes, until one year ago he pushed over the limit when he injected himself with a lil serum called Titan and that the acid was still in the man's blood stream that the two formulas together to create a deadly poison that is now slowly killing him from the inside and pretty soon he will die" Joker explained while holding the blood vial in his hand as he examined it while Wade would only look at him then turn to the readers.

_"Is he seriously talking about himself or is he trying to bore me to death?" _Wade thought to the readers.

**"Defiantly talking about himself for certain about his origin and his condition at the same time"**

**"I don't know, I was sure that I was gonna die if he kept talking boring stuff for another hour or two"**

"So wait a minute what does this have to do with Har…no way no fucking way" Wade said as Joker could only laugh while Harley's coughing had ceased but she still looked away from them as Wade turn to the laughing clown," Why? Why did you poison her you asshole?" Wade would asked him as Joker stopped laughing and turned to grab Deadpool by the throat as he squeezed his hand around causing Wade to choke out until Joker spoke once more.

"Why? Why you asked? Let me show you why" Joker told him before releasing Wade's throat, which the merc started breathing once again, then Joker reach into his pockets to pull out an remote and point it forward. Wade followed where he was aiming the remote at a TV monitor as the screen had a footage back from Arkham Asylum as it played a video of where Harley had kissed Deadpool in the Holding Cell area,_" oh…fuck"_ Wade thought before Joker started speaking again," because of you Harley tried to leave me, left me there back at the asylum for my fate for a whole year until we both ended up in Arkham City with my boys brought her back to me and then…well you can guess the rest of the story, oh but don't worry she'll be fine…in a few hours or less" Joker explained before laughing once again till he stopped to cough once more.

**"Now it all make sense of why she hit us earlier, by staying with Joker…"**

**"She risk for a chance to getting cured, which means in order for her to do so…"**

_"He would have to get cured himself" _Wade finished his thoughts as he glared at Joker until he saw that Harley had crept up behind Joker with the same bat she had earlier," Jokey I'll take the job but it's not you that I'm gonna be working with" Wade told him that caused Joker to stop laughing and stare at him in confusion.

"What are you- *bam*! Ooffhh!" Joker grunted painfully when Harley swung the bat against his back causing Joker to fallen down onto his hands and knees on the floor in front of Deadpool as Wade slide the wheelchair back then with a hard push manage to flip himself forward, "Alley-oop!" Wade said during his flip before landing the chair side onto Jokers back causing it to break and loosen the chains to free Wade as he got up onto his feet then manage to catch Harley into his arms when she dropped her bat and had her arms wrap around Wade's waist tightly," hang on to me tight sweat heart" Wade warned her before he teleported himself and Harley out of the manager's office.

When Joker finally gotten up to his feet and looked around he saw that both Deadpool and Harley were nowhere around as he let out an scream in anger as he starts trashing the office up by flipping tables and picking up wooden chairs and throwing them into walls for them to break until he stopped to look at the TV screen that paused the footage of Harley kissing Deadpool that caused the ill clowns fury to rise up that caused Joker to grab the nearly sharp object and throw it into the screen that caused the TV to break.

Somewhere within the Amusement Mile area

Deadpool and Harley had reappeared somewhere on top the roof of a random building within the Amusement Mile area as Harley nearly collapse onto the ground from her first teleportation experience until Wade had held her tightly into his arms to keep her from falling that caused Harley to look up right at him,"…I'm sorry.." she tried speaking till Wade place a finger onto her lips to silence her.

"Don't worry about that right now, I need to get you somewhere safe, somewhere that he won't dare go near to get you" Wade said as he looked around the area seeing that he was on one building that was tall enough for him to see everything,_" ha I knew that she wouldn't stay with that asshole forever"_ Wade thought.

**"Oh hell yeah, once a hot chick goes Deadpool that can never turn back"**

**"Now we just need to find a safe place for her to stay at until we find a cure for her then kill the asshole that started this"**

_"Your right even if we do manage to get far enough away from that crazy clone her life is still in danger from whatever that poison did"_ Wade thought as he kept looking around with Harley still in his arms holding her in comfort to prevent her from being cold because of the weather until he spotted another factory that had large plant vines growing around the place," and if I were to guess I know just the place of where to go" Wade said out loud.

Wonder Tower hidden room

Professor Hugo Strange was waiting inside a dark room with only a single light on that was in the center with a table and two chairs on opposite sides as Strange was sitting in one of them with a folder in his hand as he had received word that his special guest had arrived," sir he's here" one of his Tyger guards spoke from the speakers.

"Good send him in with no guards" Strange ordered as he heard the door opening then closed shit along with someone's footsteps echoing through the room until Hugo saw that his guest had stepped in front of the opposite chair across from him with his face still remain hidden in the shadows," ah it is good that you had finally arrived, please have a seat we have much to discuss you and I" Strange spoke to his shadow figured guest.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Ok for those of you that have a guess of who Hugo Strange is meeting I ask of you to please please PLEASE don't spoil it when you review, some may already know but I still asked that you don't speak it out until the next chapter.**

**Also yes you can say that Harley had taken Batman's place of being poison, this is something that I thought of what would of happen if Deadpool was involve in it , also for those that wanted a harem for this story I would have to find a way of how the DC chicks would get involved in this, and yes Deadpool will meet the other characters that were involved in Arkham city.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes**

**I would like to say thank you to those that review and told me that you like this story, now in this one you all are looking forward to see Deadpool meet another character in Arkham City, but even as that happens I have a special surprise for you all at the end of this chapter.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 4: Searching the Cure

Poison Ivy's Lair

"Come on Red aren't we done yet? I told you that what happened with the flowers wasn't my fault, you know it I know it" Selina Kyle, known as the famous thief Catwoman, was hanging upside by a plant vine while having a conversation with Poison Ivy, earlier Selina had came to ask for Ivy's help to breaking into Hugo Stranges vault only to be captured by one of the red heads plants to this present time now.

Poison Ivy could only glare at the thief before speaking, "You said you would water them, now-" Ivy was interrupted when the sound of the front door being opened and a familiar voice to her, while unknown to Selina, spoke out.

"Oh Ivy yoo hoo! Hey Red you home?, of course you are the giant plants outside is obvious enough, hey I hope you don't mind but some of your guards outside were being assholes so I had to cut them down in pieces" Wade's voice was heard that caused the red headed villainess to only sigh and look at her captive, "wait here" she told Selina before walking around her to the front entrance as Selina could only turn herself around to see who would enter Ivy's lair.

Upon at the entrance Ivy saw Deadpool standing at the front door and, to her surprise and slight jealousy, Harley being held in Wade's arms in a bridle style position," Wade? Harley? Why are you two walking into my home for?" Ivy asked until she got a good look at Harley as the blonde woman looked slight pale than usual as any form of jealousy Ivy had was soon replaced by concern as the red headed woman walked up closer to them before placing her hand onto Harley's for head," Harl what happened? You don't look well and your burning up" Ivy asked as Harley could only smile at her best friend before answering.

"I left him Red, I finally left him" she said as Ivy looked confuse for a moment before turning to Wade as she waited for him to explain what Harley was talking about.

" What she means is she finally decide to dump that asshole of a boyfriend of hers to be with a real awesome man like me" Wade explained to Ivy.

**"Not to mention gave him a good smack with her baseball bat"**

**"Yeah though I wish we could have had time to inflict more pain to him"**

Ivy was surprised at hearing this, she never did like how Joker had treated Harley over the years and had tried convincing the blonde woman to leave him but failed yet here she was telling Ivy that she was through with Joker and into the arms of another man right this moment. Whatever had happened Ivy needed answers but they would have to wait because of Harley's sudden illness before turning around beckoning her hand for Wade to follow her," bring her over here" Ivy said as she escorted him towards the flower bed she was sitting on earlier when Selina arrived as Wade would gentle place Harley to lay down on it as Ivy was next to her and starts doing abit of examination her own way," what exactly happened?" she asked Wade without turning to him.

"Well long story short, remember that Titan stuff back at the Asylum? Well turns out that Joker was poison by it somehow and is about to die and possibly wanted my help to cure him, thing is I hate him very much so in order for me to ensure I help he poison Harley here with his own poison blood and like him she too will die if I didn't find the cure, but what he didn't count on was that Harley smacking him with the bat then we made our daring escape and now searching a place to hide away an so here we are" Wade explained as he saw the look on Ivy's face turning to pure anger at hearing Joker poisoning Harley.

"That bastard, I'll kill him myself for what he did to Harley" she said with her plant vines rising out from the walls and shook in anger before Wade stopped her by speaking.

"Get in line toots I got first dibs on killing him, but that comes later right now I need to find a way to find the cure for Harley" Wade said before said woman starts speaking up.

"Well you can go ask Mr. Freeze for one, Joker had kidnapped his wife days ago and held her hostage until Freeze could make a cure for him but lately he's gone dark and never heard from since then" Harley explained until she cough up a little.

"Mr. Freeze? You mean that walking refrigerator? " Wade asked as Ivy turned from Harley to look at him.

"You know him?" she asked Deadpool as he started rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

**"How can we not know him"**

**"Just by thinking of that dude makes me shiver in coldness"**

"If you mean him freezing me solid once for making a joke about him and ice box then yes I do know him, so he's my ticket of getting the cure for Harley huh great now all I need to do is find him…which I don't know where" Deadpool stated until Selina finally spoken up.

"I might know where he is" she said while still hanging upside down by Ivy's vines as Wade turn to her then suddenly his eye lids pop out at realizing of who she was,_ "Hello!" _Wade thought before he teleported himself in front of her," Why hello there! Of all the places in the world never had I thought that I would meet the Catwoman in person, you're like the sexy alternate version of Black Cat" Wade said to her.

**"Is it me or is anyone else getting the fantasy of a Ultimate Cat fight between those two?"**

**"Rrraaooww!"**

Selina could only look at him with a confuse face of what he spoke of, thinking that he was comparing her to some random animal,"…uh thanks I guess" she said until Ivy turned her attention away from Harley and walked over to the two.

"Just ignore him for now Selina, you said that you think you might know where he is?" Ivy asked her as Selina could only nodded her head," well where is he then?" Ivy asked once more.

"Last I heard that Penguin had Freeze capture and brought him to the museum here in Arkham City, something to do with stopping him from helping Joker of course I didn't understand any of all this until now" Selina explained as Wade would snap his fingers suddenly.

"Oh so that's what that building was, it was just a few blocks from where my apartment alright now I just need to know how I get there from here" Wade said to the girls.

**"I knew we should of bought ourselves a map for this side of the city"**

**"Ah who needs a sticking map when were nothing but pure awesomeness"**

Before Deadpool could say anything Harley spoke up once again," Wade can you come here please?" she asked and not a second later Wade was by Harleys side as she pulled out a device from her back pocket and gave it to him," here I manage to snatched this before I attacked Joker, it has video communications so that you can call us from here to where ever you are and also GPS, you can use this to find your way to the museum" Harley explained as she covered her mouth with her hand to cough once more as Wade looked at the device in one hand then he would place his other hand onto her cheek.

"Thanks a lot Harley this will be great help, I'll be back with the cure before you know it and then we can plan on killing Joker together an go for some ice cream" Wade told her that caused Harley to smile and nod in agreement before Deadpool stood back up and teleported himself to the front door," TTFN ladies, I got a walking refrigerator to rescue" Deadpool spoke while he opened the door and exit out.

Selina watched as Deadpool exit out before she started thinking to herself, _"what a strange weird man, and I thought I've seen it all"_ Selina thought before turning back to Ivy," well now since I've help out a little how about returning the favor like…breaking into Stranges vault?" she asked as Ivy turned and glared at her once again.

"I should just kill you…." Ivy said as she and Selina stared off for a moment before the red head turned away from her," fine" she said before releasing Selina from her plant vines before walking back to check on Harley as Catwoman would land gracefully onto her feet like a normal cat.

"What no kiss? Shame" Selina spoke before walking towards the front door that Deadpool used and as she opens it Selina paused for a moment before turning towards Harley," I really hope that he gets that cure for you in time" she told the blonde until Ivy spoke once more.

**_"Out now!" _** Ivy yelled in that creepy voice that Selina heard earlier as the thief quickly walked through the door and closed it shut as Ivy had start working on trying to at least slow the poison down in Harley's bloodstream in order for her to hold out just abit longer until Deadpool returns with the cure from Mr. Freeze.

With Deadpool

Wade was back standing on one of the roof tops within the Amusement Mile area as he was looking up the device that Harley gave him as he looked through the map that showed the entire area within Arkham City," ok the museum is just that way, let's get Freeze to make the cure and back to Harley ASAP" Wade said before placing the device back into his pockets for safe keeping till a thundering sound was made, _" what the hell, is it about to rain?"_ Wade thought as he looked up to the night sky to see little clouds floating above.

**"The weather broadcast only said about chances of snow, not thunder storms"**

**"Yeah right since when do we ever listen to the weather broadcast"**

_"But still this doesn't seem like some thunder storm to me, it's almost like…"_ Wade's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a bright beam was shot down from out of nowhere within the sky and right in front of him as a figure suddenly dropped down hard onto the roof ground that caused a large dusty cloud to form that caused Deadpool to cover his face with one hand while using the other to wave the dust off while coughing. When it was all cleared Wade looked up and was shocked when he saw the mysterious figure slowly standing up to his feet, "No…fucking..way" Wade muttered out loud.

**"Is that….is that who I think it is?"**

**"Only one other person that we know that can do something like this"**

The person that was standing tall on his feet in front of Deadpool was someone that he thought he wouldn't ever seen again, Nathan Summers aka Cable.

Chapter end

**Author Notes**

**What did I tell you, bet some of you didn't see this one coming, and those that did well thank you for not telling the others.**

**DDK out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 5:: Partners?

As Cable was just rolling his shoulders after time travel and crossing through dimensions Deadpool suddenly pop out over his shoulders from behind," Cable?! Holy shit it is you! It feels like a long time since I seen you Summers" Wade said as he wrap his arm around Cable in a single hug like manner while rubbing his hand over Cables hair before Nathan slightly back hand punch Wade off of him.

**"We haven't seen him since the ending of our video game"**

**"Oh yeah that was the best time ever, killing Sinister and his clone thugs, making out with Rouge, and all the taco's that we ate along the way"**

**"They were good times indeed"**

"Wade there you are, just what in the hell do you think you're doing here? You know that you're not supposed to be in this dimension, don't you know what kind of changes you done to…" Cable had once again started speaking about future stuff that was starting to bore Deadpool.

**"Ah man not even ten seconds and he's already starting talking about dire of the future consequences bullshit"**

**"Normally I would say we should listen what he had to say that could be important but right now is not the time for Harley's sake, so what it'll be, shooting ourselves in the head again?"**

_"Tempting but would only waste time even more than this"_ Wade thought as he looked around for an escape route while Cable would keep talking until Deadpool looked down at the waters below them,_ "Oh I know that this is gonna be cold…badly"_ Wade thought before speaking up to interrupt Cable's talking," Yeah sure thanks Summers I'll keep it in mind but gotta go save a hot babe bye!" Wade quickly say before jumping off from the roof and dived into the cold waters,_ "cold cold cold cold cold!" _Wade thought as he quickly swam under water as fast as possible.

Cable looked down from the roof top he was standing on as he watched Deadpool dived into the waters and disappeared from sight," Damn it Wade! I'm trying to warn you that your life is in danger you idiot!" Cable shouted in hope that Deadpool would hear him but unfortunately Wade was took deep underwater for him to hear anything.

Subway Sewer Access

Right under the bridge of the subway sewer access Deadpool had pop up to the surface from the waters as he was shivering uncontrollably before climbing up on top of the small bridge," bbuurrrrr! Maybe I should of made a winter resistances version on my suit, did we give Cable the slip?" Wade asked out loud.

**"For now from the looks of it"**

**"But where are we now?"**

"Let's check with the GPS device that Harley gave us" Wade said as he pulled it out from one of his pouches.

**"I believe it's called PDA"**

"Yeah whatever you say, now let's see here….no way!" Wade said in surprise when he looked at the screen.

**"What? what is it?"**

**"Yes do tell us"**

"This thing is water proof cool! Oh and it says here that were closer so…hey what's that?" Wade asked when he heard what sounded like gun fire not too far from his location as he quickly ran down the tunnel until he came upon a door with a sign that reads "Subway Terminal" as he opened and walked through the door to see two thugs that belonged to Penguin's group as they both were holding assault rifles in their hands and both were shaking with fear expressions on their face.

"Oh god where did he go?" one thug asked in fear.

"I don't know man stay sharp he could pop out from anywhere" the second thug answered him.

"Hey who are you guys talking about?" Wade asked scaring both thugs enough to turn and start firing their rifles at Deadpool as Wade's body shook a lot from the bullets that impacted his body until both thugs cease fire and stared at him as Wade was still standing, looking at both thugs first then looking down to see the bullet holes form onto his suit before looking back up again," Ow just…fucking ow, that really hurt you know" Wade told both thugs.

"He's still standing, what the fuck man they were clean hits, how the fuck is he still standing?" One of Penguins thugs asked as Wade notice that a shadowy figure had silently drop down behind the two and before the second one could answer both were forcefully head butted against each other's head hard thus knocking both of them out as Wade saw that the person responsible for it was Batman.

"Oh hey Bats, I've been wondering if I would run into you sooner or later and here you are" Wade said until Batman quickly threw a smoke pellet that hit Deadpools chest and exploded into a smoke screen that caused Wade to cough then suddenly he felt someone grabbed his neck and slammed him against the brick wall as the smoke cleared to see that it was Batman doing this," whoa easy there Bats, I'm not that type of guy that swings that way gack!" Wade choked out when Batman tighten his grip to Wade's throat.

"I'm not here to play games Deadpool, what are you doing down here? Or better yet what are you doing in Arkham City?" Batman asked in a demanding tone while still having a tight grip on his hold preventing Wade to have any air in his lungs.

"Well first of all easy on the grip broody, secondly to answer your second question I happened to live here in Arkham City…well recently anyways, and finally I was just on my way to the museum to rescue Mr. Freeze" Wade explained as he felt Batman's grip loosen up abit enough for him to talk.

"Penguins got Freeze? I've only heard that Penguin has undercover cops as hostages. What's going on Deadpool, is this part of Protocol Ten as well?" Batman asked once more which Deadpool only shrug his shoulders.

"Not even sure myself what this Protocol Ten is, maybe it's Taco Night? Look Bats I would love to stay and chat but I'm in abit of a hurry so here's a suggestion, being a goody hero you are I'm sure that you want to rescue those cops while I want to get Freeze so hope bout this we work together for the time until this is all over" Deadpool suggested as Batman was silent for a moment before he let go of Wade's neck causing him to drop down onto the floor.

"Fine but if you do betray me you won't regret it, Penguin had stored jamming devices to keep anyone from accessing into his museum, I've manage to destroy all three so we should be able to get inside now" Batman explained before turning around and starts leaving as Wade got up to his feet and quickly followed him.

"Oh and by the way Bats if I ever do decide to betray you don't worry you'll be the first one to know before it happens" Wade spoke while following the Dark Knight through the Subway Tunnels towards the exit back that leads to Arkham City street level until something caught Deadpools eyes, something green, glowing, and shiny as there was a small green question mark just hanging attach to the ceiling," oh shiny, not my kind of color but still shiny" Wade said before teleporting himself up to the ceiling as Batman stopped and looked up to where he was until he saw what Deadpool was about to grab.

"Don't touch that" Batman simply said to warn him lightly but just as Wade turn to him and asked what he meant Wade touch the glowing green object to pick it up as suddenly thousand volts of electricity that through his body causing Deadpool to make painfully twitching sounds before he let go and dropped down onto the floor before a record voice was spoken,_ "Don't you know nothing? Leave that alone it's not for you!"_ Riddler's voice spoken out as Batman used his batclaw to grab and pull the object into his hand.

Getting up to his feet after his shocking experience Deadpool turn to see that the green object was in Batman's hand," what the hell man, what was that about?" he asked in anger before Batman answered while scanning the riddler trophy in his hand.

"Riddler had kidnapped a medical team to use as hostages and left riddles for me to solve in order to rescue them" Batman told Wade before tossing the now useless trophy away before turning to Wade," how is it that your still alive when you've gotten shot multiple times and that electric shock was enough to kill anyone" Batman asked as Wade dusted himself off.

"Well you see I have a wicked sick healing factor that can heal just about anything and no matter how many times I've been shot, stabbed, or poisoned I can't die" Deadpool answered before looking up and saw that Batman was walking away once more towards the exit," hey Bats wait up! It's rude to leave when people are talking to you ya know!" Wade shouted before running off after him.

**"Defiantly reminds us of Wolverine"**

**"Yeah I can't believe I'm saying this but I do miss that short smelly furball"**

Within Arkham Museum

Both Deadpool and Batman had entered inside the old Gotham Museum that was being used as Penguins hideout as they had just took care of a few Penguins thugs that were threatening one of the under covered cops named Elvis Jones, right now Batman was talking to Jones about the other missing Officers while Deadpool was looking around the trophy room.

"Hey Batman I don't want to sound rude but are you sure you could trust that guy?" Jones asked while nodding towards Deadpool that was examining one of the trophy case that had a ninja woman inside as he was trying to get her to speak but the mysterious woman was in an indian position as if she was meditating and ignoring him.

"No but better to keep and close eye on him for now than to worry about him later stay here and keep out of sight, Deadpool lets move" Batman called out before walking toward the door that lead to the next room as Wade gave up on messing with the ninja woman for now and quickly followed the Dark Knight through the door as the two were in a hallway.

"Recruits Arena? What the hell does that even mean?" Wade asked Batman as they kept walking and started to hear some sort of cheering shouts from a crowd until both had enter the Gladiator Pit where over dozens of inmates were behind three locked gates while another gate drop down closed behind the two mask men before both heard someone's scream and a gunshot from above that they looked up to see one of the cops drop down to the floor dead.

Looking back up both Deadpool and Batman saw Oswald Cobblepot, aka The Penguin, standing up on the balcony floor with a few of his thugs right beside him along with a large one arm man that was holding one of the other cops by the back of his neck," Welcome gentlemen, your just in time for the show to begin" Penguin told them both as Wade turn to the readers.

"And I thought Wolverine was the shortest guy I know" Wade told the readers.

Chapter End


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes**

**Ah damn it not again, seriously I kept review over the chapters I made over and over again before posting and when I do post them some of the words change that don't belong there that's bullshit, anyways hope this one would be better.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 6: Meet Tiny!

Right at the center of the Gladiator Pit both Batman and Deadpool looked at each three locked gates that each contain about over dozens of inmates that were armed with baseball bat, crowbars, knives, whatever kind of weapon they are using that would inflict pain while the Penguin and his men remain on the top floor looking down at the mask men as one of the henchmen had place a cigar into Cobblepot mouth and lit it up with a lighter before pulling away as Penguin took a deep puff of the tobacco, the reason why he did that was because earlier the night Penguin had his hand broken when it was caused by Bruce Wayne that Cobblepot intended to kill.

" Listen I'm what you may call…a collector" Oswald paused his speech when he nodded his head for the thug to take the cigar out from his mouth before continuing," if someone wants something well I think I might have it, and if I don't…hehe I'll get it" Penguin said until Deadpool spoken up.

"Does that include sex bots?" Wade asked as everyone in the room, including Batman and Penguin, was looking at him like he was an idiot," what? what's everyone staring at me for? He did say that he might have got something's people want" Wade spoke to everyone.

**"Especially when we forgot to ask Cable if he could build us one"**

**"If he could build us that giant Sentinel Boot to work then it's possible that he can"**

"No you blubbering idiot not that kind of things, I meant military weaponry and devices, now then as I was saying back to where you two came from I have a special little trophy case with your name on it Batman, and for you Deadpool I suppose I can squeeze in a small space for you as well given your reputation I'll have to cut out your bloody tongue and stitch your mouth shut to make sure you never talk again" Penguin explained to them both before Batman started speaking.

"You're not giving orders around anymore Cobblepot" he said in a threaten tone before Wade spoke up next.

"Wait a minute…is that a bottle bottom over his eye? Hey shorty what's the big deal with the freaking eye thing?" Wade's question had caused Penguins blood to boil up enough for his face to turn red.

"Alright that's enough out of you, I was gonna let these lad's to take an initiation test by letting them kill you both but now I just want you dead!" Penguin yelled as he raised his umbrella gun up and fired at a metal covered cage as it dropped to the ground before a Titan form Penguin thug burst out from the cage while the gates open to let the inmates into the pit," Be sure you leave the Bat in one piece for my collection" Cobblepot yelled as he turned around and left the room.

**"Holy shit he's got his own pet Hulk thing!"**

**"I thought we were done with that Titan stuff!"**

Deadpool would quickly draw out both his pistols before Batman grabbed his arm to prevent him from aiming," Deadpool I thought-" he was interrupted when Wade would jerk his arm away from the Dark Knights grasp," relax Bats these are not loaded with real bullets just practice rounds, it won't kill them but they'll sting like hell" Wade said before he starts aiming and firing his pistols all around him, hitting every inmate that was close by then drawing his attention at the big ugly monster on the floor, and before Batman would stop him three of the thugs thought that they would attack all at once on him however Batman could only dodge and counter each of their attacks before throwing hard punches around to knock each thug out.

Deadpool would continue running and shooting his pistols around knocking every thugs back and out cold before he paused to look at the readers," I know your all probably thinking "Why aren't you going happy killing Deadpool?" well folk to answer your question Broody here doesn't improve killing people like I do, there tends to be a "No Killing" rule for whenever were teaming up so I need to find a way to ditch Bats here so that I can kill theses chumps, he'll possibly be pissed off but hey it's not the first time that I pissed someone off" Deadpool explained before a loud growling sound was made as he turned to look up in time to see that the Titan thug had manage to get close enough to him with his arm raise up to ready a backhand punch," oh crap" Wade manage to say before he was backhand hard by the Titan and was sent flying and screaming up to the floor where Penguin was a half hour earlier as Batman had focused his attention on the Titan by stunning it first then beating it down with his fist enough to knock it out cold.

Wade slowly got back up to his feet with his hand over the side of his head before looking down on the floor to see all the inmates and the Titan monster were unconscious with Batman still standing," Yo Bats! How the hell did you get down there?" Wade called out to him.

"Never mind that, do you see something that could shut down these gates?" Batman asked him as Wade looked around abit until he saw an control panel on the wall," Yeah I do just give me a sec" Wade told him before walking over to the panel as he tried to turn the electrical fence off but the screen read that it needed the password for the control and when Deadpool tried to guess it at random it start making buzzing sounds from the wrong password,"…*buzz* damn it…*buzz buzz* shit…*buzz buzz buzz*…oh fuck this" Wade mumble before stepping back, drawing out one of his katanas, and stab into the panel hard causing it to spark out a lot before the power of the electrical fence went down enough for Batman to walk through the gate door safely.

"Did you really had to do that?" Batman asked while walking next to Deadpool as he had saw the smashed up panel," meh it was pissing me off, I'm sure it's folks would understand" Wade answer him before opening the door as it suddenly gotten colder the moment Wade open the door as both he and Batman were inside a hallway made out of ice around until they reached a dead end by an icy wall," stand back" Batman warned as he pulled out a strange device from his utility belt then starts spraying the wall with it with a gel like substance that form into a bat shape before stepping back while Wade step forward to examine it.

"Oh what does this one do Bats?" Wade asked as he touch the gel with his finger until it suddenly exploded in his face along with the ice wall," *cough cough* what the hell Bats?!" Wade yelled while still slightly coughing and wiping his mask face with his hand as Batman had a small smirk on his lips.

"I did warn you didn't I?" he asked before suddenly a ice bullet hit his wrist to the wall an froze there while another ice shot into Deadpools face causing him to fall back onto the floor, across the ice/water like lake stood Penguin that was holding Mr. Freeze's ice gun.

"Stay where I can see you both" Cobblepot warn them both as Deadpool and Batman notice a man was running on the ice towards them that was one of the missing cops while Penguin would continue firing the icy weapon right at him and missed," hold still boy, bah hahaha!" Penguin would laugh as he continue firing until he froze the cop right in his tracks on top the ice floor above the waters as Batman would free himself and Deadpool would have to smash his own face onto the floor the break the ice off before standing back up next to Batman," like it gentlemen? You wouldn't believe the fight the snow man gave but now I have what I wanted" Cobblepot explained as he patted the gun in his hand like it was a pet before turning around to exit the room and headed towards the Ice Lounge area," enjoy the copsicle, come an find me when your both done here" Cobblepot said before he was out of sight.

**"How in the world did that short midget get Freezes gun when we couldn't?"**

**"Now that's just not fair there"**

Just as Batman was about to jump down and save the frozen cop Deadpool put an arm out to stop him," step aside Bats, I got dibs on being on the ice skating floor first" Wade said and before Batman could stop him Wade jumped off and landed hard onto the ice that caused it to break and collapses right under him as Deadpool was now floating around on the waters that was even colder than before that caused him to shiver uncontrollably," great….as if things couldn't get any worse" just as Deadpool said those words a giant shark suddenly pop out and had Wade half way inside of its mouth as it was biting down and shaking the merc around," AAHH HOLY SHIT!" Wade manage to scream out before he was pulled down by the shark.

"Deadpool!" Batman yelled as he watched the merc being brought down underwater and never resurfaced as he quickly went to save the cop and off the ice floor before the shark would return as Penguins voice was heard over the speakers.

_"Sorry Batman did I forget to introduce my little friend down there? Hehe meet Tiny, who would of thought that a big fish would come in handy? Not me that's for sure he's like a garbage truck whatever I throw in the waters it would just disappear, and it looks like that babbling idiot gets to learn that the hard way bah hahahahaha!"_ Penguin started laughing for a minute until the ice broke apart with Tiny out laying on the icy floor with its stomach split open as guts and blood were pouring out from its body as Deadpool resurfaced with one of his katanas out before sheathing it back.

"Yo Bats look what I just caught, talk about a catch of the day right?" Wade called out as Penguins voice spoken again,_" What?! He's still alive?! What the bloody hell did you do to my beautiful pet? Oh your gonna pay for this with your life Deadpool"_ Cobblepot said before cutting off from the speakers as Wade pulled out his PDA once more to see where he was and where Mr. Freeze might be held.

"Hmm no signal but I have a feeling that he's….left" Wade said as he turn to the left side to see another hallway with a door.

**"You really think its that simple of finding him by taking a guess?"**

**"But we always manage to find things that way sometimes"**

_"Well time to test our luck" _ Wade thought before turning to Batman that was talking to the cop he just saved," Yo Bats I'm gonna head off a little on my own for abit, I'll leave the saving lives part to you and get back at ya within a hour" Wade called out before he teleported himself to the left side of the room before standing infront of the door and opened it enough for him to walk inside.

"Is he….serious about going off…on his own?" the cop asked Batman while he was still shivering from still being cold as the Dark Knight looked to where Deadpool went and then looked back at the giant dead shark in the middle of the room,"…to be honest I stop wondering if he's ever serious or not" was Batman's answer.

Chapter end


	8. Chapter 7

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 7: The Snow Man

Deadpool had walked down the new hallway he was in that wasn't covered in ice this time as there were display case and recordings of Penguins voice,_" Boy this guy sure likes to hear the sound of his squawking voice"_ Wade thought as he went underneath the gate that left a small opening for him to roll under.

**"Just as much as Joker enjoys his laughs, but then again the short ones laugh is terrible"**

**"I don't know who's is worse, him or Jokers"**

"Yeah you can say tha-" Wade paused his sentence when he saw someone leaning against one of the display case, someone that was bald, half naked without a shirt on, and skin was all blue," holy shit I just found Freeze!" Wade shouted out.

**"What? Where?"**

**"Yeah where is that walking refrigerator?" **

"Right there, you two schmucks can't tell who's in that case?" Wade said pointing at Freeze that looked like he was having trouble breathing.

**"He looks a little different without that suit"**

**"Not to mention that he doesn't look so well"**

Wade walked up to the glass case before knocking on it with his fist," hello? Hey Freeze it's me Deadpool remember? The guy that you froze up about four months ago" Wade said as he watch Victor Fries looked up at him first before taking his hand away from the glass and pointed out away from Deadpool," No no snow dude your suppose to be pointing at me not above me, what the hell you pointing at anyway?" Wade asked as he turned around only for a large human hand to suddenly grabbed his face and lifted him up before being slammed again the glass with his back that caused Freeze to stumble back an landed on the floor then Deadpool was pulled away and through onto the ground as he turned to look at the same one arm mercenary that he saw a while ago that stood next to Penguin as he was now standing infront of the glass case that had a large crack because of Wade before watching the merc reach toward the large sharp sickle that was strapped to his back while Wade stood back up to his feet.

"I shall slice you into pieces American" the merc said in a Russian like accent as Wade tap his chin with his finger as he thought for a moment before speaking.

"Now where have I heard someone using Russian like accent before, was it Titanium Man or Whiplash?" Wade asked.

**"It was defiantly Titanium Man"**

**"What? No way it was Whiplash"**

"Well it's gotta be one of those two" Wade said before noticing the swinging sickle that was heading his way that caused Wade to duck down for it to miss as the merc was now swinging the deadly weapon at him," hey I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Wade told the merc.

"You speak like an idiot, dress like an idiot, and shall die like an idiot" the merc told him before slamming the giant sickle down onto the ground that he missed when Deadpool was standing there a second ago.

"Ok you know what fuck this" Wade said before disappearing from the merc's sight and reappearing behind him," time to give you a good old American wedgie!" Wade yelled as he dug his hands into the back of the merc's pants and yanked his underwear out and stretch it over his head enough to blind him as the merc started yelling and swinging the sickle around madly.

"Ahh! I'll kill you for this!" the merc yelled as Wade would make noise for the merc to swing his giant sickle around until it slammed into the crack area of the glass case that was holding Freeze until it shattered as Wade jump onto the merc's back," thanks for the help underwear boy, now scram!" Wade yelled as he grabbed the merc's shoulders then pulled and kick his feet to mid air back flip the merc towards the display case that was meant for the Joker as he crashed inside and took the fake Joker dummy's place with the TV stuck on top of his head.

**"Oh yeah! That's one way to put out an one arm Whiplash like mercenary"**

**"Titanium Man!"**

_"Alright that's enough out of you two schmucks, the readers want a story not you two bitching about what's what" _Wade thought until he heard a groaning sound that caused him to turn in time to see that Victor Fries had manage to crawl out through the broken glass case and sat down onto the floor against it before Wade was now standing infront of him before crouching down to talk to him," Yo Freeze! How's it going buddy? You're not still mad at me for making that comment about your wife and a popsicle right?" Wade asked until Victor looked up and punch him hard under his jaw that caused Wade to fly back and landed on the ground with dislocated jaw until he stood up and used his hand to pop it back in place," ok I'll take that as a yes" he said as Victor could only sigh before speaking.

"What do you want Deadpool? I have more important manners at stake than to deal with your idiotic ways" Victor asked as Wade turn back to him, clearly ignoring the fact that he was punch a second ago like it never happened.

"Well here's the thing, you remember working on a cure for the clown assholes illness? Well I still need you to make one but not for him oh no I'm gonna be the one that kills him, nope I need you to make it for Harley instead" Wade explained as he saw Freeze looked up at him in confusion," Why would I make the cure for the clowns girlfriend, last I check it was him that was dying not her" Victor asked him which Deadpool would answer," well long story short she dump him for someone better like me, asshole got pissed off and ended up poisoning her with his blood so now I have to find a cure for her which lead me to you" Wade explained as Victor would stare at him for a moment to put the pieces together of what was explained to him,"…I see however Cobblepot has my armor and weapons , I cannot complete my work without it, everything depends on it Deadpool…and I do mean *everything*" Victor told him.

**"Sounds like to me that he needs them to finished with the cure"**

**"In that case let's get the weapon from the ugly midget first and let Bats get the armor"**

**"Exactly why do we need to get the weapon first?"**

**"So we can play with it before handing it back to Freeze"**

**"Hmm…good point"**

_"Yeah not a bad plan"_ Wade thought before speaking to Freeze once more," alright Freeze you keep thinking about that cure while I go take care of the ugly duckling" Wade told him as he started turning around to leave until Victor spoke up.

"Wait! If Penguin has my ice gun then you would need to override code to disable it" Victor claimed but he saw that Wade wave his hand off to the side.

"Nah don't worry I got this, if I can survive your freeze gun in the pass then this should be a piece of cake, later!" Wade said before he disappeared in thin air when he used his teleportation device.

Ice Burge Lounge

Deadpool slowly open and closed the door after he walk through as he walked down the staircase where there were table booths with open balconies where he could see Penguin standing on top the center of the walkway above a large ice burge," so you're the first to grow a pair of balls to face me huh? Good I was hoping it would be you, your gonna pay for killing my pet fish!" Cobblepot yelled as he aimed Freeze's ice gun and fired as Deadpool quickly duck behind cover of one of the walls while Penguin would keep firing his weapon.

_"Hmm…ok let's see here I would need to get around behind him and strike, he'll see me moving to next cover and follow my movements"_ Wade thought out as he was trying to figure a way to attack Cobblepot from behind.

**"We can always teleport ourselves behind him"**

**"We would need a distraction first, make him think were in the same spot"**

Nodding in agreement Deadpool would pull out one of his pistols and stuck his hand out as he would fire blindly at Penguin but purposely missing every shot he fired before pulling his hand back to cover," For a deadly mercenary you're a very lousy shot, why don't you come out here and fight me like a man!" Penguin yelled as he focused his attention from where Deadpool fired from, seeing that Cobblepot was now focused on where he was Wade quickly an silently teleported his way around until he was facing Cobblepot's backside as he turn to the readers and place a finger over his mouth as if telling them to be silent before tip toeing his way across the walkway and towards the distracted midget.

"What's wrong Deadpool did you run out of ammo already? Or are you just too scared to face me? I don't blame you on either one so why don't you come out so that I could-" Cobblepot paused his speech when he felt someone tap on his shoulders an when he turned around he was met with Deadpools fist making contact to his face that sent him flying backwards an Freeze's gun being thrown into the air.

"Shoryuken!" Wade yelled when he punched Penguin across his face as he watched the midget villain fallen onto the bottom floor as Deadpool was now standing on top where Cobblepot before looking up and caught Mr. Freeze's gun into his hands.

**"Oh hell yes! We have Freeze's gun!"**

**"Maybe our luck hasn't run out after all"**

Once Wade had tested his new weapons weight in his hands he quickly aimed it down at Penguin, who was still laying down on the floor after the fall," Aha look who's top dog now shorty! You fell right into my trap!" Wade stated proudly however instead of a fearful look like he was expecting Wade could only see the Cobblepot had a smug smirk on his face," you got that right" Oswald told Deadpool before pulling out a detonator out from his pockets and pressed the button as the bombs that were under the ice burge started flashing red, seeing what was now under him Wade would turn to the readers with what looked like a sad expression on his masked face,"…oh crap" was the last words he said before the bombs went off in an loud explosion that caused the ice burge to fallen down with Wade that caused him to scream and the ice gun thrown out from his grasp.

**"Shit we lost it!"**

**"I should've know that I've spoken too soon about our luck!"**

With a loud crash that shattered the ice burge into million pieces Wade was now laying down on the metal floor before slowly standing back up to his feet as he heard Penguin's laughter coming from above him, looking up he could see that Oswald looking down from the large hole of the ceiling while still holding the detonator in his hand," I knew that you would find some way to get around me Deadpool, you think you're the big man for taking out a little guy like me..but you know what? from where I'm standing you look very small to me" Penguin said before laughing again before it died down when he saw how pissed off Wade was," aw but don't look sad mate I got a little present down there, just for…you" Cobblepot said before pressing the button on the detonator once again.

Suddenly the room that Deadpool was in light up from old machines that looked like it came from an very old monster movie as Wade turned around to notice a large figure was kneeling down with both of its arms hanging up by chains wrapped around it's wrist, then all of a sudden the machines gave out an electrical pulse towards the figures large body that caused it to jerk once but after two more pulse it started to make an growling noise as its eyes open wide showing glowing grey color coming from then as the figure slowly stood up to its feet then, with a slight struggle, starts walking towards Deadpool with the chains still wrapped around its wrist.

**_"Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday!"_** Grundy yelled when he attempt to punch Deadpool form where he stood only for the chains that were attach to large balls to stop him as Wade could only stare at the giant like zombie man in his glowing gray eyes before speaking up from what he had in mind.

"Fee Fie Foe Thumb….what the fuck kind of bean stalk you came from?" Wade asked out loud.

Chapter end


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

**Ok so this next chapter is how I would think of what would happen if Deadpool was the one fighting Solomon Grundy instead of Batman. Two guys that are hard to kill, who's gonna win? Oh please even a blind person can tell, it's Deadpool of course wanna know why? Cause he's awesome!**

** Also if anyone is wondering where Cable went I'll let you know he'll appear in the later chapters, I'm also thinking of which DC villainess would appear in Arkham City as a prisoner but haven't decided on who yet.**

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 8: Buried by Awesomeness

Deadpool looked up at Solomon Grundy, who was stilled chained to the wall behind him, as the two would have a mini staring contest before Penguin would speak up to break Wade's attention to the large zombie man for a moment," I found him there when I bought this place he comes in real handy, you have a reputation of never being killed Deadpool? Well I believe I found you the perfect playmate that can't also be killed as well" Cobblepot explained as Grundy took a step back for a moment to examined the chains that was wrap around his wrist before he yanked them forward causing them to break from the wall and the two large chain balls to fly forward in front of him before grabbing each on in his hand.

Seeing that Grundy was ready to fight Wade was quickly thinking up an strategy in his head,_ "Ok Deadpool you face some other large opponents just as big as him, just think about your battles with the Hulk"_ Wade thought as he began remembering his battle with the Hulk once only to remember of him being thrown and slammed around like a rag doll,_ "…ok then maybe the Thing of the Fantastic Four"_ Wade would start remembering the Thing only to resulted in the same scenario of being thrown and slammed around like a rag doll,_ "…Juggernaut?" _Wade thought once again only to remember the same result like the previous two, _"Oh come on! Is every scene of me shows of me being thrown and slammed around like a rag doll?!" _ Wade thought out loud.

**"Pretty much yes"**

**"But at least we survived"**

_"Well that's something"_ Deadpool thought before he notice that Grundy was about to slam one of the giant metal balls down from where he stand and manage to teleport himself away then reappeared behind the large zombie, with both of his katanas out," ok you ugly son of a bitch, you wanna dance ? then let's dance!" Wade yelled before swinging and slashing his katanas around onto Grundy's back and legs until the zombie man would swung his arm around to backhand Deadpool that sent him flying across the room and slammed hard against the wall before fallen onto the floor however Wade got back up to his feet sheathing both katanas back then drew both of his pistols, making sure they were filled with real bullets, then he starts running and shooting both small firearms around Grundy, aiming at his head most of the time, while dodging the large chain balls that were thrown towards him from a far distance.

**"Dude shooting him in the head is not working like all zombie movies, it's just making him even angrier"**

**"We need to find a weakness that would slow him down, he may not be killed but that doesn't mean we can't beat him"**

As Deadpool would keep running, shooting, reloading, and shooting again he failed to notice one of the strange panel things on the floor that he ran over and when he dodge one of Grundy's attacks the metal ball slammed hard onto the panel that caused it to break and all of a sudden Solomon Grundy was holding his chest as if he was in pain and that's when Deadpool would finally realized what caused him to be in such pain," Aha! Somehow those things on the floor manage to hurt him badly" Wade spoke out loud.

**"How do they exactly connect to hurting him?"**

**"Who cares as long as they hurt him, we need to blow them up!"**

**"We don't have any explosions"**

_"Hmm…maybe we won't need them"_ Wade thought as he had an idea when Grundy seem to be calm down now that he removed his hand from his chest as Deadpool would teleport himself to stand on top one of the floor panels an resume shooting Grundy in the head to piss him off once more which worked as the giant zombie could only growl in anger before lunging at Deadpool with two large balls in his hands, right at the last second Deadpool disappeared once more causing Grundy to slam the balls onto the panel causing it to break and just as the same result hurting Grundy in the chest.

"Oi! What you think you're doing Deadpool? Leave those alone there antiques! " Penguin yelled from above however Deadpool ignored him as he was standing on the last floor panel before turning to Grundy once more," Hey buddy your momma was an ugly ghost!" Wade yelled just before he disappeared when Grundy slammed the twin balls down hard onto the panel causing him to yell in pain before he felt onto one knee,_ "Now's my chance!"_ Wade thought as he teleported himself in front of Solomon Grundy as he started throwing punches and a few slaps across the zombies face for a few moments until Wade grabbed his head and kneed him in the face causing Grundy to groan out in pain before he laid down on the ground and didn't moved. Penguin looked down in shock at seeing what just happened," What?! No…no! you can't kill him that's not even possible!" Cobblepot yelled while not noticing that Batman had landed silently with his cape extended out before he touch the floor.

**"Is he really dead?"**

**"Better check the body to be sure"**

Agreeing with his inner voice Deadpool walked over to Grundy's body as he lightly tap the zombie with his foot until suddenly Grundy rose up and grabbed Wade with his giant hand leaving with Wade's left arm free as he try to free himself by pushing Grundy's fingers loose while the zombie would drag himself towards the old machine by the far wall as Penguin would laugh as Deadpools attempt to escape," well what do you know? You really can't kill that ugly bastard!" Penguin yelled before laughing again until he felt someone yank him back an thrown onto the floor and before his world went black he saw Batman standing over him before a hard punch on the side of his face to knock the midget man unconscious.

When Grundy stood back up to his feet, with Deadpool still struggling to free himself, he grabbed the metal chain ball into his hand and slammed it into the machine causing it to malfunction and turn itself on as electricity ran through the zombies body along with shocking Wade as well. Thinking quickly Wade grabbed one of his katanas and flip it around so that he could stab the blade into one of Grundy's fingers and pry himself loose enough for him to slip away from the zombies grasp, with the power now on the floor panels started bighting up and shot electric bolts towards Grundy making his torn upper shirt to burnt away as well burning the stitches on his chest to let it open up to show his yellow glowing heart.

**"I'm gonna take a wild guess for that heart seems to be a weak point"**

**"Good call, now we just need for him to hold still!"**

_"No kidding and the worst part is he learned his lesson, avoid hitting the floor panel things"_ Wade thought as he duck and dodge the incoming chain ball that was thrown at him, true to his words Grundy was being careful not to accidently hit the electric floor panels as Wade was trying to figure a way to damage them enough to get the zombie man stunned enough to not move, "Deadpool!" Wade looked up when he heard Batman shouting his name as the Dark Knight threw something towards him and Wade caught it in his hand as he saw it was the same device Batman used to make exploding gel's,"…Oh I get it now!" Wade shouted as he quickly ran and dodge his way to spraying the gel onto each panel while Grundy still tries to hit him with the ball he kept throwing and slammed onto the ground until Wade got all three panels sprayed with the gel before aiming the device straight at the zombie,"…click" Wade mumble when he pressed the button that caused the gel's to explode.

With each panel now destroyed by the explosive gel the machine behind Grundy suddenly exploded behind him causing the giant zombie man to fly forward and landed on his back an lay down motionless, seeing the opportunity Deadpool pulled both of his katanas out and jump on top of the body as he starts madly stabbing both blades into the exposed heart quickly as he could," stab stab stab stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab stabby stab!" Wade yelled before stabbing both blades into the heart then with a quick hard pull Wade mange to yank the heart out from Grundy's body and thrown it in mid air before quickly sheathing back his katanas and drew his pistols as he starts shooting the yellow organ in the air," bang bang bang bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang bang bang!" Wade shouted while firing his pistols then stopped and put them away as he grabbed one of his katanas once more as he waited till the heart was close enough from falling," slice and dice!" Wade yelled before quickly drawing and slashing his katana to cut the heart in half before they fell onto the floor.

With the task done Wade pulled out Batman's explosive gel device out," and now for the finishing touch" he said as Deadpool jumped down then quickly spray the gel around Grundy's body and a few more spots until he stopped and teleported himself back to where Batman stood as they looked down to see at the center of the room was a giant Deadpools face made out of explosive gel with Grundy right at the center of it as Wade turn to the readers, "ah I do love a master piece of art don't you?" Wade asked the readers before pressing the button that caused the face to explode and made a large deep black hole that Grundy's body fell into the pit before it was covered up by a pile of rocks.

**"That's one way of making sure that he stays down for good"**

**"And if he's still alive he'll have a difficult time of digging himself out of that mess"**

"Yo Bats thanks for the exploding tool, can I keep it?" Wade asked until Batman would yank the device from Wade's hand and put it away in his utility belt.

"No" the Dark Knight said as he grabbed the unconscious Penguin by the collar and starts dragging him off with Deadpool right behind him.

"Aw come on can I at least fly the Bat Wing for once?" Wade asked while quickly following behind Batman.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Well that's...uh I think this is the second or third chapter I made this weekend, but anyways you all wanted an update soon and I promise that I will post new chapters soon as I could.**

**DDK out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 9:Change of Plans

Trophy Room

Victor Fries was now inside of his freeze suit watching the ninja woman that was inside the trophy case as he wonder where she came from until he heard a door open behind him that followed Wade's voice," Yo Freeze where back!" Deadpool spoke as Victor turn his attention away from the mysterious woman and face both Batman and Deadpool while Penguin was being dragged from behind, "got you something buddy, two in fact first number one" Wade said as he handed Freeze's ice gun to him, "and the second an ugly short bird" Wade said as Batman tossed a now conscious Penguin onto the floor in front of Victor.

Rolling onto his back Cobblepot looked up to see Victor staring down at him," well now look who it is, Mister Fr- AAHHH!" Oswald screamed when Freeze would step onto his bandage broken hand with his heavy boot as the short man would cry out in agony while Deadpool would pop his face in front of the readers," Oh someone doesn't look so happy to see him, it might be for the fact that he was locked up in a microwave oven room or it could be that Freeze likes stepping on birds" Wade said before leaving the readers view to see Batman stepping up to end this.

"Enough…Freeze!" Batman yelled that caused Victor to stop and remove his foot from Cobblepots broken hand but not before he reach down and grabbed Penguin by the color of his suit and slammed him against the glass case that held the ninja woman inside.

"You will pay dearly for this Mr. Cobblepot" Victor told him before pulling Oswald away from the case and carried the struggling midget to another one that was meant for Bruce Wayne as Victor opened it up and threw Penguin inside then would close and locked the case up, when that was done Batman now turned his attention to Wade, who was trying to have an conversation with the silent ninja woman that was inside the cracked glass case.

"Alright Deadpool I've helped you get to Freeze, now tell me what going on" Batman demanded but Wade was ignoring and still trying to get the woman to speak to him, "Deadpool!" hearing the tone in Batman's voice Wade knew that he was serious as he let out a sigh before turning to him.

"Honestly Bats it wouldn't kill you to say please, alright here's the thing Joker is dying because of that Titan shit now mind you I wouldn't mind seeing him choke and die however he poisoned Harley to get me to working for him of obtaining his cure from Mr. Freeze but instead I manage to escape with her and now she's gonna die" Deadpool explained which Freeze took a moment to add in another information.

"Her and the people of Gotham, before he had me starting a cure the clown had manage to ship out samples of his own poisoned blood to Gotham General Hospitals" Victor said as this got Batman upset as he glared at Deadpool.

"You didn't think of telling me this in the first place before?" Batman asked with a slight growl in his voice as Wade quickly raise his hands up in defense.

"Hey easy now Bats this is the first time I'm hearing this too but don't worry alright, with Freeze here he'll be able to give us the cure for Harley and those people from the hospitals in no time" Wade said to calm Batman down a little, however this was the time that Victor turn his attention towards them, "There isn't one" he told them as this surprised both Batman and Deadpool," say what now?!" Wade asked loudly.

**"I must have not heard right, did he say there isn't a cure?"**

**"I'm afraid that's exactly what he said, as much as I wish that wasn't the case"**

"Allow me to explain.." Victor told them as he raised his arm up and pressed a few buttons that was on his suit as a holographic display appeared before them," creating the antidote to the clowns disease was easy, unfortunately the cure degrades too quickly. It needs a restorative element, some kind of reforming enzyme, without it the cure would breakdown before it can help the host" he explained to them as Deadpool looked confuse with all the science talk that Victor was speaking of.

_"This science talk shit is something that Stark, or Richards, or any other scientist like hero would be better at understanding than I can"_ Wade thought to himself.

**"Which none are here right now to translate for us"**

**"Plus it's so boring!"**

However unlike Wade, Batman was looking at the holographic display while listening in to Victors explanation carefully,_ "I've seen this before…"_ the Dark Knight thought before Victor would continue.

"However finding a suitable enzyme is not the only problem. It needs to be adapted, bonded to human DNA and that would take decades. Which the kind of time that Ms. Quinzel doesn't have" Victor said the last part to Deadpool before shutting off the hologram from his arm.

"So…what that's it? all this rescuing you bullshit has been a waste of time? I….ah fuck!" Wade said as he grabbed his head with his hands in agony at the news he just heard, that Harley was surely going to die, _" I know that there are a bunch of other hot chicks in this world but Harley is my number one on the list, and if she's gone then it means there's one less hot chick in the world, and that is bad for me"_ Wade thought.

**" No kidding, it's like it would make all the boobies in the world disappear"**

**"How could we live with ourselves if we can't even save one hot woman like Harley"**

Just as Wade felt he was about to be in depression land Batman spoke up," What if I told you I know a man who has been expose to that enzyme for centuries?" his question had brought Victor and Wade towards his attention.

"Huh?"/**"Eh?"/"What?"** Deadpool and his inner voices asked at the same time while Victor spoke up next.

"What man?" he asked before Batman answered him that caused the ninja woman to pay attention to them, "His name is Ra's al Ghul" he said to Victor and Wade, "Then bring him to me. All I need is a sample of his blood to make the cure" Victor said to Batman," Ra's al Ghul is dead but not completely, I need someone to tell me where the body is. Then I can go wake him up" Batman responded to Freeze while the ninja woman was slamming her shoulder against the crack glass.

"Oh brilliant plan there Bats, tell me who do we exactly know where his body is that could possibly be a thousand miles away?!" Wade asked him before all three heard the glass shattering sounds as they turn to see the woman had broken out but was holding her bleeding shoulder with her hand, " you are all not worthy of speaking the great Ra's al Ghul's name!" she told them all before the ninja woman would leap up onto the staircase that lead straight towards the exit of the Museum, "Hey she just talked! I've been trying many different Japanese language to have a conversation with her and now all of a sudden she speaks English?! " Deadpool shouted as Victor turn to Batman once more.

"You are a fool Batman, you have let your only hope of finding Ra's al Ghul's body escape" Freeze stated as Batman looked down at the blood that was left by the woman's wound as he let the computer within his cowl to scan it so that he may follow her trail once he leaves the Museum.

"Wrong Victor if Ra's al Ghul is in Arkham City, I now have a trail to follow him" he told Freeze before Wade would leap onto the staircase where the female ninja was.

"Well what are we waiting for Bats? Let's go already!" he said and was about to run off to chase her until Batman stopped him.

"No Deadpool you stay with Freeze and make sure he gets back to his lab safely" Batman told him as Wade made a mid step freeze position that kept him from going up the stairs then he turned to the Dark Knight.

"What?! why do I have to babysit Freeze when you're about to go meet up with the attractive ninja woman?" Wade asked with a whine before Batman answered him.

"Because there's a slight chance that someone doesn't want Mr. Freeze to finish making the cure, think about it if something happens to him what do you think will happen to Harley?" Batman asked as Wade was about to answer he felt his words gone silent while raising his hand up until he slowly clench it into a tight grip fist that shook abit.

**"He does have a point, even if we get the final formula we still need Freeze to make the cure for Harley"**

**"Yeah but it still sucks though"**

"...fine I'll look after him but you better be right about this Ra's al Ghul guy" Wade said as he walked down the stairs while Batman walk up pass him before he stopped and place an hand onto the merc's shoulder to stop him for a moment before handing him a small chip," take this and attach it to any radio or any type of communication device you have, I'll contact you as soon as I have Ra's blood" Batman told him as Wade looked at him for a moment then at the chip before taking it from the Dark Knights hand and attached it to his PDA, then he would continue walking down to stand next to Freeze who had closed up his helmet and spoke in a robotic like voice.

**_"Before we head back to my lab I would need for you to take me to Ms. Quinzel first, I would need to receive an sample of her blood to ensure that the cure would work on her"_** Mr. Freeze said before walking towards the exit that Batman took with Deadpool following him from behind.

"You know that robotic voice of yours can creep me out sometimes…just saying here" Wade told him.

Wonder Tower hidden room

Hugo Strange had watch his guest studying the open folder he had given him as it held pictures of Deadpool and what little information on him Strange could gathered before speaking," as you can see I have an…unexpected resident within Arkham City, despite of him being an freelance mercenary he's been under the radar for a full year since the events on Arkham Island. I have sent Tyger guards to retrieve him but he has escape and is now somewhere within Arkham City along with the Batman, I have confidence that the Dark Knight will die when Protocol Ten starts but there's a small chance that Deadpool would ruin it by surviving in the after math. So what I propose is this, I will give you all the resources you need, military weaponry, Tyger operatives under your command, and even an research lab for whatever you need, in exchange I want you to enter Arkham City, seek out this…uninvited guest, and eliminate him before Protocol Ten begins within five hours. So do we have a deal…Mr. Wilson?" Strange asked his guest.

The light within the room showed that Strange guest wore mercenary metal armor that was military like style however the most notice of his features was the mask he wore, on the right side was covered in black with no eye hole socket but on the left side was dark orange colored with a red eye lid colored as he stared at Deadpools file once last time before he closed the folder then he would plunge a sharp combat knife down through it, "When do I get started?" Deathstroke asked him.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**And there you have it folks, you been wondering when would this to happen and now Deathstroke is part of the story. Sure he may have appeared in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown but I haven't played it but in this one his main target is Deadpool.**

**Also I may not be good at describing appearance of his outfit so think of him in his Injustice: Gods Among Us outfit, it looks way better than the comics to me anyways.**

**DDK out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 10: Attack of the Clowns!...or a giant laser gun

Deadpool and Mr. Freeze were walking on the walkway towards Ivy's lair as they passed up Joker's dead thugs that were fallen on the ground from being poisoned or some were eaten by the mutated plants as Wade open the door for Freeze and walked in, "Oh Ivy I'm back!" Wade called out as they walked in to see that Harley hadn't been moved from the flower bed ever since Deadpool left and Ivy was sitting beside her with a spare chair until she stood up upon hearing Deadpools voice.

When Ivy saw Freeze there she turn to Deadpool with a puzzled expression on her face, "What's he doing here? Does he have the cure for Harley?" she asked as Wade rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well…it's not quite finished yet there's a formula that's missing but I have Bats working on the case of getting it, Freeze is just here to check up on Harley to make sure if the cure works on her" Wade explained as he looked over at Harley who appeared to be sleeping for a moment," Speaking of which how is she?" he asked as the red headed villainess could only frown before answering.

"I wish I could say doing a little better but she's not, every minute it seems to be getting worse" Ivy told him before Freeze would speak up next.

**_"Let me have a look at her"_** Victor said as Ivy could only nodded and step aside for him to walk over to Harley to examine her, the blonde woman had lost the color of her skin becoming white as a ghost while a few blood veins would start appearing on the surface. Inside of his helmet Victor had a small frown on his lips, the condition that Harley was in reminded him too much of how Nora looked when she was struck with a rare disease that Victor desperately tried to cure, and now seeing Harley like this made Victor felt pity for her as he ran a few scans over her body, **_"Just like with the clown, the disease is moving through her blood streams at a rapid pace, from my calculations she will not survive by morning"_** Freeze said to both Ivy and Wade.

"But you can be able to cure her right Freeze?" Wade asked him.

**_"If what Batman said is true and returns soon with what he needs then yes"_** Victor answered him and Wade would turn to Ivy with a question he had in mind.

"So I take it that the asshole tried to get in here? " he asked referring to the dead Joker henchmen he and Freeze passed by when they entered however the pissed off look on Ivy's face gave him the idea of the answer.

"Tried yes, successful not so much, it looks like Joker is getting despite if he's sending his men for my babies to feed off from" she told Wade as one of the plants that had a human leg sticking out suddenly sucks it completely in.

"Well at least they didn't get Harley" Wade was able to say until the building shook a bit that followed by a exploding sounds from outside then Ivy screamed out in pain while holding onto her left arm with her right hand," what the fuck?!" Wade shouted.

"My babies…Joker's men are outside attacking my babies, I can feel their pain" Ivy told Wade as she felt the plants pain before Deadpool quickly grabbed two assault rifles that were on the ground when the Jokers crew had came inside but were soon overwhelm by Ivy's plants.

"Don't worry Ivy I'll take care of those assholes, yo Freeze think you'll be alright in here?" Wade asked Victor who was still tending to Harley.

**_"By alright you mean working on slowing the progress of the poison spreading through Ms. Quinzel's body with this interruption while also having the presence of one Poison Ivy within her home, I might say only little that I would be alright"_** Victor answered Deadpools question while he heard his inner voices spoken up.

**"Sounds like a yes to me"**

**"Do we even have a plan for this?"**

_"Yeah go out kill some assholes and be awesome!"_ Wade thought before speaking out once more," alright folks I'm gonna go out and kill some assholes, be back soon!" Wade thought before disappearing from the room.

Outside within Arkham City

"Why are we out here firing rockets at a old building with giant plants again?" one of Jokers thugs asked as he was reloading a rocket launcher while another thug was standing beside him with a sniper rife in his hand. Like them there were other groups of thugs that were on different room tops armed with rockets, snipers, and assault rifles in their hands and they were all facing at Poison Ivy's lair as some of the giant plants were covered in flames.

"You heard the boss he wants Quinn and the plant lady dead ASAP, also if Freeze or Deadpool show up we waste them as well" the second thug said while he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"What I don't get is why would Joker want Harley Quinn dead? I thought those two were…I don't know a crazy relation or something" the first one said as he finished loading up the rocket launcher.

"I don't know and I don't care, all I know is the boss wants that crazy bitch dead and I'll be more than happy to put a bullet to her skull" the second thug told him and before their conversation can continue Deadpool suddenly appeared on the roof top that lead to the entrance door of Ivy's lair.

"Attention assholes! Prepare to get Dead-…"Wade paused a moment as he notice the number of Joker's thugs on every roof top that surrounded Ivy's lair and very well armed with military grade weapons,_" Holy shit there's a whole lot of them, it look like a thousand"_ Wade thought.

**"More like a total of fifty, I'm more concern about the weapons their carrying they look like top military grade style"**

**"Like those assholes that trashed our apartment?"**

**"Exactly my point"**

Right before Deadpool could do anything the Jokers crew had all started open firing upon the mask mercenary as Wade quickly duck behind one of the large air conditioner units as the bullets went bouncing off the metal off from the units.

**"Come on why don't we just waste these assholes already"**

_"Would love to do so but the Author wants me to wait on something" _Wade thought as he remain in cover from enemy fire.

**"Wait on what exactly?"**

Just then Wade heard the same thundering sound as he looked up to see the same portal like before as Cable would come out and landed on his feet onto the roof top with the same giant laser gun he had in his hands from Wade's awesome game ever,_" something like that"_ he thought before coming out from cover.

"Damn it Wade what the hell kind of mess you gotten yourself into this time?" Cable asked while firing his laser gun at the Jokers crew as their bodies went flying off the roof from the exploding impact from the laser.

"Well bout time you got here Summers, where you been all this time? You missed half the fun" Wade spoke while firing both assault rifles in his hands that he carried at the other roof top where more thugs were on the other roof.

Upon the new arrival of Cable's presence the two thugs that were having a conversation earlier were now laying down on the roof to avoid the laser beams that were being fired at them," Who the fuck is that?!" one thug with the sniper rifle shouted over the loud noise of gun fire and explosions.

**"Hey he just said that!"**

**"Said what?"**

**"That same line from Cable's theme song from our game"**

**"Oh right I didn't notice till now"**

"I don't know but he's gonna be a dead man soon, I'll blow him up to pieces" the other with the rocket launcher shouted as he got up to his feet and aimed his weapon at Cable only for his upper body to be blown up when Cable fired his gun at him as the thugs lower half body fell onto the ground.

"Oh shit I'm getting the fuck out of here!" the sniper thug said as he got up and turned around to run away as the left over thugs that survived took that as a good idea and retreated back to the Steel Mill leaving them little choices of facing death from a man with a laser gun or facing the Joker's wrath for their failure.

When both Deadpool and Cable saw that they were retreating both put away their weapons, well Deadpool thrown the assault rifles away when they ran out of ammo then turn to Cable," just like old times right Cable?" Wade asked only to be smacked upside the head by Cable's hand," Ow! What the hell Summers?!".

"That was for taking off earlier before I finished you idiot, I'm trying to prevent an disaster that's about to happen in the future caused by your mess!" Cable told him as Wade would cross his arms over his chest and mumbled," what you talking bout Summers?" to him as Cable would explain what he tried to say earlier before Deadpool bailed on him," let me make this to you that would be simple enough for you to hear me out that you've refuse to listen, Wade you're going to die here in Arkham City" Cable told him as this caused Deadpools white eye lids to widen to dinner plate size that shock him and his inner thoughts.

"Say what!"/ **"Say what!"**/ **"Say what!"** both Deadpool and his inner thoughts shouted out.

Chapter end

Off the set scene

Sitting in his chair of his old apartment Deadpool was holding one of his katana's in his hand an was polishing the blade with a piece of cloth before he turn to the readers," hey folks, some chapter that was huh? Especially with that last part but I'm sure the Author has something plan in mind for the next chapter" Deadpool said to the readers.

**"Hope that we aren't really gonna die"**

**"Not likely, the Author is possibly trying to scare us or something"**

"Yeah right like that's gonna happen, anyways while he's making a new chapter the Author has set up some poll about where you vote for which villainess you would like to make an appearance to my story, and we have…." Deadpool paused as he put his katana away and pulled out one of the picture portraits out of nowhere in his left hand, "Volcana and…" he paused once again to pull out another portrait in his right hand, "Live Wire, now mind you I wouldn't mind these hot babes to show up at the same time but Mr. Author here had to put up a poll for one instead of both, stupid dumbass" he mumble the last part of his sentence before tossing both pictures away and pointed out towards the readers, "So vote now of who you want to be part of the story so I can see who it is and find out what Cable is talking about in the next chapter… oh and to all the hot babes that are reading this..call me!" Deadpool said while making a phone shape hand to hold close to his head.


	12. Chapter 11

Deadpool was sitting in a chair infront of a desk with a computer on top as he was typing on a keyboard," whoa looks like this babe is on a winning streak on that voting poll thing the Author set up" he said out loud and just as the camera was moved around to get a look Deadpool covered the screen with his hands and turn to the reader," hey quit peeking will ya, you're gonna spoil it for everyone if you see who's winning, you and everyone else will have to wait until the Author decides that's enough votes, instead of looking of what I'm looking up how bout reading that chapter about how am I going to die?...wait you know what that's a good idea" Deadpool said as he quickly type into the key board and starts reading the next chapter.

**DDK does not own Deadpool or Batman**

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

** "Deadpools inner thoughts" the idiot side**

**"Deadpools inner thoughts" the smart side**

Chapter 11: Whats in the box?!

Wade stared at Cable in silences as he went over to what he just said about a minute ago before shaking his head a bit, " wait wait Summers can you repeat what you just say now? It sounded like I was going to die" Wade said to him.

"It's exactly what I said Wade, you're going to die soon here in Arkham City" Cable told Wade.

"How the hell is that possible Summers?! I have a freaking healing factor remember? I can't die in fact I'm too young to die! I haven't even gotten laid yet with one or two of the hot chicks in this dimension!" Deadpool yelled out.

**"We still have a lot to live for!"**

"And how long have you been into this world? About a year? Sooner or later someone would of figure a way to get pass that healing factor's limits and kill you permanently" Cable told Wade as he mumbled a "Idiot" under his breath.

**"Well he does have a point this isn't our world no longer"**

_"Hmm…yeah the people in this world does have different technology than Stark or Shield had"_ Wade thought before turning to Cable," ok Summers you made your point on that what-cha-ma-call-it or…whatever the shit that means, so when does this happen?" Wade asked him as Cable lets out a sigh before answering.

"I don't know exactly when it will happen just that it's during this time within Arkham City, which is why I need you to return home right now" Cable said as he reach out to grab Deadpool however Wade jumped away from him.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute Cable no way I'm going back, there still so much to do that I haven't even done in this world yet!" Deadpool yelled while waving his arms around for no reason as he felt like doing it.

"Damn it Wade this is not just about saving your life it also saving both this dimension and ours, after your death the scientist of this world will study your corpse to learn where you came from until they discovered that you came from our dimension that would trigger a civil war between our world and theirs, right now I'm in a middle of a battle within the future and getting you back home will possibly prevent this from happening" Cable explained to Deadpool.

Wade could only stare at Cable for a moment as he rubbed his hand under his mask chin to think for a moment," huh that does sound bad…but I'm still not fucking leaving!, I have a hot ass babe to save and I will not run away like a scared little bitch just because a future dude told me so" Wade told him with his arms crossed over his chest.

**"Were taking a big risk of doing this, failure would mean both worlds would be destroyed from each other"**

**"Yeah but the prize of saving a hot chick is totally worth it, just another day of the job!"**

Cable could only sigh at Deadpools response before speaking ," I could just knock you out and take you home but right now I have to return to the future, Wade whatever you do not get reckless and killed" Cable said before he pressed a button on his wrists before the same beam appeared around him and he was quickly shot up into the air and disappeared in a loud sonic boom as Deadpool could only look up where Cable disappeared into mid air in the night sky.

"...Don't get reckless and killed he said, like that's ever gonna happen I mean come on I'm the main character in this story, theres no way the Author is gonna find a way for me to die" Wade said out loud to no one except for his two inner voices in his head.

**"Yeah just think about how many Deadpool fans would start a major riot in every place in the world"**

**"Still Cable does have a point, it's only a matter of time until someone does figure a way to find a loop hole through our healing factor"**

**"Yeah yea sure, so can we get back to what we were doing?"**

_"Your right we should…..eh what were we doing again?"_ Wade half ask and half thought.

**"We were making sure the Jokers crew didn't destroy Poison Ivy's home so that Victor Fries can tend to Harley's heath to find the cure for the poison in her blood, haven't you paid any attention?"**

_"Of course I was… I was just testing you to see if you were"_ Wade thought as he was just about to return back to Ivy's home until his PDA went off with a loud beeping sound," now who could that be? Is it Bats? Did he manage to find whats his name for the cure?" Deadpool asked as he pulled out his PDA in his hand and pressed the screen to answer it,"…huh I got a text message from an unknown number, let's see what….HOLY SHIT!" Deadpool shouted in excitement.

**"What? What does it say? Does it say that Mr. Freeze has the cure made?"**

**"Does it say that we just won a billion dollars?"**

**"Is the Joker finally dead now?"**

**"Is it naked pictures of hot babes?"**

"Even better than what you two schmucks just said now, it said that we just won a free box of Chimichangas! " Deadpool yelled while bounce on his feet up and down like a little kid in a candy store.

**"Chimichangas?!"**

**"Free?!"**

**"We haven't had them since we first arrived here, so what are we waiting for?"**

**"Let's go get our free box of Chimichangas!"**

"You got that right and I even have an location of where to find them" Deadpool said as he looked at the map on his PDA that showed where the box was before disappearing when he started teleporting from roof top to roof top until he appeared on top of old Gotham radio tower," ok this is the spot now where…ah ha!" he said as Wade spotted the small box as he walked over then picked it up in his hands," abit of a small box than I expected…but who gives a fuck its chimichangas after all, come to daddy you…." Wade paused when he open the box top however he saw no chimichangas inside only a timer that read three seconds before it counted down to zero,"….oh fuck" he said before the box exploded and send Deadpool flying and screaming backwards off the radio roof top and landed on his back hard on another roof.

**"What the hell happened?!"**

**"I've should of known that something wasn't right"**

_"Abit late don't you think? Fuck and here I thought I was finally enjoy myself of having a meal of-" _Wade was cut off from his thoughts when he felt someone place their booted foot onto his chest to press him down on the floor then felt something of a cold steel like blade pressed against the side of his neck as Wade looked up and his eye lids went wide as he saw it was a mask merc of orange and black that was staring down at him with a single red eye lid.

"I do hope you like my gift…because it will be your last" Deathstroke told Deadpool .

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**Well folks there you have it, two mercs from different comics finally meet face to face, but I'm sure I'm not the first that has Deadpool and Deathstroke first meeting each other but you all want it and you all got it.**

**Also for those of you know the new Batman Arkham Origins is now out and let me tell ya it is AWSOME, I love every part of it even the boss battles in it, even playing as Deathstroke himself, and I hope some of you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Also a reminder that the poll I set up is still open however I'll give you all a fair warning that I'm about to close it on the last day of November, so those of you that didn't vote now's the time to do so now because by the end of next month we will have a winner that will be part of the story.**

**Later folks DDK out.**


End file.
